valkyrieprofilefrfandomcom_fr-20200214-history
Alicia
"En tant que membre de la famille royale je me dois de veiller sur Dipan jusqu'à la toute fin" -Alicia de Dipan-'' '''Alicia' est l'une des deux héroïnes du jeu Valkyrie Profile 2: Silmeria. Fille du roi Barbarossa et de la reine Malabeth de Dipan, elle est la réincarnation de la plus jeune des Trois soeurs Valkyries, Silmeria. Toutefois à cause d'un Rite Souverain incomplet, la valkyrie, possède encore ses souvenirs, et peut communiquer avec l'esprit d'Alicia. Cela a conduit le roi à exiler sa fille dans un château loin de Dipan. Loin de ses terres et de sa famille, elle a développé un caractère réservé et effacé. Personnalité Au début de Valkyrie Profile 2, Alicia est très timide et renfermée. Elle est réservée et déteste se battre. Alicia parle rarement avec les autres membres de l'équipe et quand elle le fait, c'est toujours de façon gênée. Attention spoilers !! Cependant, une fois qu'ils débutent la quête de l'Orbe du Dragon, Alicia commence à sortir de sa coquille et à parler davantage. On voit d'abord des preuves d'un changement majeur quand elle rencontre Ull dans le Souterrain Royal. Elle lui parle librement, mais comme elle n'est pas autorisée à entrer à Dipan, elle dégaine son épée, une première pour elle. A Dipan, elle lève aussi son épée volontiers contre Walther et Gyne, ainsi que sur Hrist. Après que le chapitre 4 se termine, une autre preuve montre ce changement, ce sont les citations de combat d'Alicia qui changent. Au lieu d'être axée sur la paix et la peur, elle savoure désormais le combat et se moque de l'ennemi. Voici un exemple de ses nouvelles citations "Let us claim first blood. Attack." ("Attaquons !") comparé à une une citation ancienne "Can we really win this" (" Peut-on vraiment le gagner ? "). On peut maintenant voir qu'elle est à l'aise dans le combat et ce avec détermination. Un autre tournant important pour elle, est le combat contre Heimdall et Odin. Elle dit "I no longer pray to the gods, lest my resolve should weaken! I can't look back now, it will only slow me down! I can only go forward, now... Forward, as a human." ("Je ne sais plus prier les dieux, de peur que ma résolution soit affaiblie ! Je ne peux pas regarder en arrière maintenant, cela me ralentirai ! Je ne peux aller qu'en avant , maintenant ... en avant, comme un être humain .") Alicia est devenue elle-même, avec des objectifs majeurs et une grande détermination. La dernière étape de la progression du personnage d'Alicia, est quand elle choisit d'être le vaisseau des Valkyries. Elle est prête à se sacrifier pour le plus grand bien de Midgard. Histoire Attention spoilers !! Pour avoir une idée complète des antécédents d'Alicia, nous devons d'abord examiner les événements antérieurs à sa naissance. Silmeria Valkyrie servait son maître, Odin, fidèlement jusqu'à que celui-ci apprenne que la valkyrie tient des contacts avec le seigneur des revenants, Brahms. Pour cet acte de trahison, elle finit par être scellée avec tous ses Einherjar par le Rite Souverain. Toutefois, au lieu d'être complètement réincarnée en Alicia, Silmeria resta présente aux côtés de l'âme d'Alicia, Elle communiquait avec Alicia dès son plus jeune âge, la préparant au jour où Hrist arriverait pour la tuer. Ces conversations entrainèrent de nombreux problèmes dans le Palais, où Alicia, Princesse de Dipan était vue comme folle. En outre, elle affichait la connaissance de choses qu'elle ne devait jamais avoir entendu parler. Le Roi Barbarossa comprend finalement la cause de ce comportement et, irrité par le fait que les dieux ont décidé d'utiliser sa fille pour leurs propres fins, il demanda au Conseil de ses trois Mages à élaborer un plan pour libérer Dipan de l'autorité d'Odin. Réticent à impliquer Alicia dans ce qui sera très certainement un plan dangeureux, il écoute les conseils de Dallas, le plus jeune des mages et ami d'enfance d'Alicia et déclare sa fille folle, puis morte et l'exile secrètement dans un manoir isolé près de Crell Monferaigne pour tenter de la protéger. Par ce rejet paternel, elle devint introvertie et développa le sentiment de peur. thumb|left|Alicia aveuglée par la lumière divineUne fois Alicia âgeé de dix-huit ans, Hrist arrivée à la succession est chargée de la tuer pour récupérer l'âme de Silmeria. Toutefois, Silmeria parvient à aider Alicia, et elles fuient en direction de la ville portuaire de Solde au Nord de Midgard. Arrivée dans Solde, Alicia se dirige au bureau d'embarquations, mais les liaisons sont coupées à cause d'une mystérieuse attaque de navires. La cause réelle est Hrist, qui désire empêcher l'arrivée de Silmeria à Dipan à tout prix. C'est là qu'elle rencontre Rufus, que Silmeria sait très bien, a un secret mêlé au destin. Rufus accepte, et les trois protagonistes partent pour le Bois Perdu. En chemin, Rufus remarque les conversations d'Alicia qu'elle entretient avec elle même. Dans le Bois Perdu, Alicia, Silmeria et Rufus entrent dans le Souterrain Royal. Ils trouvent une relique Einherjar contenant l'âme d'un ancien guerrier lourd, Dylan. Il est matérialisé, et accompagne l'équipe à partir de ce moment. À mi-chemin , le groupe est arrêté par un pont effondré, où un vieux pendentif s'y trouve, causant à Alicia à revivre les souvenirs de son bannissement. C'est visiblement bouleversant pour elle, mais le voyage se poursuit. Une fois arrivé à Dipan, Rufus demande de partir. Quand Alicia demande qu'il reste, il l'appelle Valkyrie, croyant que cela en est une, mais se rend compte immédiatement qu'il y a en fait deux âmes dans un seul corps. Silmeria explique qu'elle veut vraiment aider Dipan à défier Odin. Cette idée semble faire appel à Rufus, et il décide de rester. L'équipe se faufile dans le château, pour découvrir qu'il est curieusement désert. Alicia dit aux autres, que son ami travaillant au palais appelé Dallas, un des Trois Mages, pourrait les aider à alerter le roi sur les plansthumb|Alicia lors de son exil d'Asgard de détruire Dipan, et que la seule façon de sauver Midgard est l'Orbe du Dragon. Dans le palais, ils tombent sur le laboratoire des Trois Mages. Dipan fait des expériences de créations de monstres, et a mis au point une étrange machine, le plus important dans le complot du jeu. Cependant, quand ils parlent à Dallas, il n'aide peu. Le roi arrive dans le laboratoire, et comme il ne reconnaît pas sa fille comme vivante, il n'a aucun désir à parler avec elle. L'équipe est ensuite encerclée par des gardes mais est sauvée par un sort lancé par un mystérieux jeune homme qui la téléporte en lieu sûr. De nouveau présent dans le Bois Perdu, le groupe découvre l'identité de leur sauveur, Lezard Valeth. Il se présente, et veut aider les aider à obtenir l'Orbe du Dragon. Le groupe se dirige ensuite aux Ruines du Mont Serdberg, dernier lieu mentionné par les archives de Dipan où residerait l'Orbe du Dragon. En explorant les ruines, ils rencontrent à mi-chemin, un duo mystérieux : la chasseuse de trésor Leone et le mercenaire Arngrim. Ils veulent aider le groupe, et acceptent de les accompagner, même si ils n'ont aucune idée de leurs objectifs. Mais Silmeria se méfie d'eux, et met en garde Alicia de surveiller ses arrières. Au sommet, ils trouvent le Guardien de l'Orbe, et le battent. Mais sur l'autel, il n'y a pas l'Orbe du Dragon. Silmeria fait surface, et utilise la lecture d'objet sur l'autel. Il est dit que la tribu de l'Orbe du Dragon l'a déplacé au Temple Audoula du Lac. Arngrim fait la remarque qu'il n'avait pas idée qu'une Valkyrie pouvait avoir cette capacité de lecture d'objets, à laquelle répond fièrement Silmeria : c'est une compétence qui lui est propre. thumb|left|Alicia, Temple AudoulaAu temple, Alicia et Leone engagent une conversation amicale. Leone lui dit qu'elle est forte pour sa taille, à laquelle Alicia répond " J'ai une mission à faire! ", Leone demande alors ce qu'est cette mission. Alicia lui répond en disant qu'elle a besoin d'amener l'Orbe du Dragon dans son pays pour le sauver des dieux et Leone dit alors que c'est une noble intention. Nous voyons de plus en plus qu'Alicia devient sociable. L'autel est lui aussi vide, et au lieu de trouver l'Orbe du Dragon, le groupe prend conaissance du secret de Rufus : il est demi-elfe, et un vaisseau d'Odin. Silmeria révèle qu'elle le savait depuis le début, ce qui incite Rufus à devenir en colère. Ils partent, et se dirigent desormais vers les Cavernes du Volcan Surts. Après avoir voyagé à plusieurs endroits de Midgard, l'Orbe du Dragon est enfin trouvé, situé au Palais du Dragon Vénéré. Toutefois, comme Silmeria atteint avec hésitation le trésor, Leone jette un de ses couteaux sur l'Orbe et le vole. Elle révèle alors sa véritable identité : Hrist Valkyrja. Arngrim, furieux d'avoir été trahi, l'attaque, mais Hrist le tue et son âme est matérialisée comme Einherjar, puis elle se téléporte avec l'Orbe et lui pour rejoindre le Valhalla. Silmeria fait ses excuses à tout le monde, elle dit que lorsqu'elle tenait l'Orbe du Dragon, son esprit s'est vidé, sûrement à cause des pensées d'Alicia qui auraient pris le dessus. Elle révèle également qu'elle saivait dès le début que Leone était Hrist mais elle avait peur de la confrontation car tant qu'elle est coincée dans le corps d'Alicia, elle ne peut se battre à force égale. Rufus semble un peu surpris et en colère au début, mais Lezard assure que Silmeria a fait tout ce qu'elle pouvait dans ce genre de circonstances. Tout le monde convient que Dipan sera leur prochaine destination, et ainsi ils se dirigent vers le royaume insulaire. Dans le Souterrain Royal, Ull des Ases bloque l'entrée à Dipan. Il raconte que Silmeria l'avait manqué, et il aime sathumb nouvelle coiffure. Alicia insiste et demande à rejoindre Dipan, comme elle fait partie de la famille royale, elle doit veiller sur Dipan jusqu'à la fin. Ull est alors furieux, car Alicia, une simple mortelle lui adresse la parole. Il demande à parler à Silmeria, ce qui est refusé par le groupe, qui lève ses armes. Un combat contre Ull a lieu et celui-ci est vaincu par l'équipe. Lorsque l'équipe arrive à Dipan, elle le trouve en ruines. Hrist a détruit une grande partie de la ville, et le roi Barbarossa a été condamné à mort. Walther et Gyne, deux des trois Mages semblent coopérer avec elle, comme le fait Arngrim, qui s'est résigné à son sort, estimant qu'il ne peut plus rien faire contre Odin. Ayant capturé Dallas, il a tenté en vain de lui faire révéler l'endroit où la reine Malabeth se cachait, Hrist arrive ensuite. Elle fait un discours aux citoyens de Dipan visant à détruire toute résistance, en insinuant que le sort de Barbarossa est un avertissement pour tous ceux qui voudraient défier les dieux, Alicia et les autres arrivent, Hrist ordonne à Walther et Gyne de les attaquer, mais ils sont rapidement vaincus. Toutefois cela n'empêche pas d'exécuter Barbarossa, à la grande souffrance d'Alicia. Curieusement, Hrist confère à l'équipe un sursis jusqu'à minuit. Lorsqu'elle se tourne pour partir, elle reproche à Walther et Gyne leur faiblesse mais, à sa grande surprise, ils se lèvent à nouveau et partent, mais pas avant de donner de la Poudre de Goule à Dallas qu'ils ont eux aussi ingéré entre-temps. Choquée qu'ils préféreraient devenir des revenants que de se soumettre aux dieux, Hrist part avec Arngrim. Alicia se précipite aux côtés de Dallas, et il explique que le roi ne voulait ce qui était le mieux pour ses sujets, ainsi que pour Alicia de vivre sa propre vie. Walther et Gyne persuada aux recherches du Rite souverain, et malgré les sacrifices qu'elles exigeaient, il a encore accepté, croyant que c'était pour son peuple et l'amour d'Alicia. Dallas présente ses excuses pour le fait qu'il a laissé sa vanité obtenir prendre le dessus et a participé ainsi à ces recherchers. Il révèle également que l'envoi d'Alicia hors du royaume était son idée, de manière à préserver son innocence. Il se transforme ensuite en revenant et s'échappe. A l'intérieur, Lezard dit à Rufus qu'il est le seul espoir de l'humanité, comme il peut atteindre la divinité. Rufus ne dit plus un mot après cela. Alicia recherche alors sa mère dans le château, elle voit à un moment des gardes royaux portant un cercueil. Alicia demande qui c'était, les gardes répondent que la reine s'est donnée la mort. Alicia s'effondre à côté du cercueil, avant qu'il ne soit repris par les soldats. En haut des escaliers, une lumière violette apparaît, ce sont Hrist et Arngrim. Alicia demande à savoir si Hrist a assassiné sa mère mais elle répond que non . Rufus demande pourquoi Arngrim sert Hrist, à laquelle il répond qu'il n'a pas le choix. Dylan s'en prend à lui, tandis que Silmeria défie Hrist en duel. Pendant qu'ils combattent, Walther et Gyne, devenusthumb|left|Alicia pleurant la mort de son père revenants, lancent le Rite Souverain sur Silmeria et Hrist, provoquant le début de la séparation de leurs âmes et de leurs corps. Comme cela se produit, Brahms se dégage de Dylan, et tente d'arrêter le rite. Pendant ce temps Lezard commence à lancer un sort. Au même moment à Asgard, Odin et Freya sentent ce qu'il se passe et cette dernière se téléporte pour y retablir l'ordre. Elle détecte une distorsion étrange, le plancher de la salle commence à briller. Elle lance un sort de cristallisation sur Brahms. Comme elle le fait, Silmeria se précipite pour le protéger, mais elle est aussi touchée par ce sort de cristallisation, ce qui entraîne Brahms à être cristallisé. C'est un paradoxe, puisque seulement Silmeria aurait dû être cristallisée, et Brahms scéllé avec son âme. En raison du voyage temporel de Lezard, Silmeria est piégée dans un cristal et est téléportée avec lui. Freya part aussi, avec Hrist et Brahms désormais cristallisé. Quand Alicia se réveille, elle voit Rufus accroupi dans la pièce. Elle demande ce qui s'est passé, et Rufus lui dit que Walther et Gyne ont pê lancer le Rite Souverain. Elle essaie de trouver Silmeria, mais il n'y a pas de réponse. Elle conclut que le Rite Souverain a dû avoir été complètement effectué. Elle demande plus de détails à Rufus, et il raconte l'histoire. Elle pose la question de ce qu'ils doivent faire, mais Rufus n'a aucune idée. À leur sortie de Dipan, ils discutent de la marche à suivre. Ils ont tous deux décidé qu'ils veulent obtenir l'Orbe du Dragon afin qu'il retrouve sa place à Midgard, et si besoin aller au sommet d'Yggdrasil, où Rufus atteindra la divinité afin de s'affranchir d'Odin. Alicia accepte de l'accompagner, et se dirigent au Bois aux Esprits. Ils découvrent la Porte de Bifrost, mais ne peuvent entrer comme Alicia est un être humain. Alicia décide alors d'inhaler de la poudre de Goule, afin de devenir un revenant, tout en portant l'anneau de Rufus pour arrêter les effets de cette substance. Le plan fonctionne, mais les deux sont confrontés à Heimdall, et l'ont ensuite vaincu. Dans Yggdrasil, Rufus dit à Alicia qu'elle peut enlever la bague à Asgard, mais elle estime qu'elle est son porte-bohneur et l'embrasse. Par cette action Rufus se met à rougir fortement, ce moment joue un rôle important dans l'histoire. Alicia et Rufus, atteignent le sommet de l'Arbre-Monde. Là, ils trouvent Odin, qui les provoque en combat. Au milieu de la lutte, Odin sent une autre personne. C'est effectivement Lezard, qui suivait Alicia et Rufus grâce à la projection astrale. Il les rejoint, et ils attaquent à nouveau Odin. Quand ils l'emportent, Lezard lance tout à coup un sort sur Odin. Stupéfait, Odin se venge. Freya thumb|Alicia et Rufusapparaît soudainement, et dit à Odin que Lezard est la cause de la distorsion ressentie à Dipan. Lezard envoie Freya sur un cristal, ce qui provoque Odin pour l'attaquer à nouveau. Cependant, on voit l'âme de Silmeria flottée au-dessus de Lezard et il déplace l'âme d'Odin dans le corps de Rufus, et le tue. Lezard prend ensuite Gungnir, et se téléporte. Freya se lève, et retourne à Asgard. Alicia, désormais seule, appelle Rufus. Il répond, mais il n'a plus de corps. Il suggère d'utliser l'anneau pour être réincarné. Cependant, l'anneau est tombé de l'Arbre-monde durant le combat, et doit être retrouvé. Une fois qu'Alicia le retrouve, elle réincarne Rufus, et ils se dirigent au Valhalla. Arngrim trouve Alicia et Rufus au Hall du Valhalla, et demande à les rejoindre. Il dit qu'il a changé, même s'ils n'ont pas tout à fait confiance en lui, ils acceptent de le reintégrer dans leur équipe. Après avoir fait une longue marche, ils atteignent le Miroir d'eau. Ici, ils trouvent l'Orbe du Dragon et Brahms. Alicia se souvient de Silmeria quand elle avait dit que l'on pouvait l'utiliser pour se téléporter n'importe oùdans le monde. Ils commencent alors à partir mais Hrist leurs dit d'arrêter. Elle explique qu'elle souhaite les aider à sauver thumb|left|Alicia contre FreyaSilmeria, et que Lezard a créé un nouveau monde en dehors d'Yggdrasil. Alicia donne ses conditons : elle doit leur laisser prendre Brahms et l'Orbe du Dragon. Cependant, Freya voit cela et est furieuse qu'Alicia ose négocier avec un dieu. Elle les attaque tous et frappe Alicia. Freya se préparant à attaquer Arngrim, Hrist la stoppe en lui disant qu'aucun dieu ne doit tuer son Einherjar. Elle utilise l'Orbe du Dragon, et fuit, elle et le groupe vers la tour de Lezard. On voit alors le groupe au pied de La Tour. Ici, l'équipe décide d'arrêter Lezard Valeth. Arngrim suggère d'utiliser l'Orbe du Dragon pour y mettre fin, mais Hrist lui dit qu'à chaque fois qu'il est utilisé, l'état de Midgard se détériore. Brahms décristallisé rejoint l'équipe, et celle-ci commence alors à grimper dans l'Arbre monde tordu du nécromancier. Le groupe rencontre dans son chemin, Lenneth. Elle leur raconte qu'elle n'est pas la Lenneth de leur monde, mais le Seigneur de la Création du futur, après Ragnarok où Odin n'est plus. Lezard est en fait un sorcier de son monde, qui a utilisé la Machine Temporelle de Dipan, et à remonter le temps. Elle sentait son monde s'effriter peu à peu à la suite du dérèglement des évènements causé par Lezard. Elle est venue pour l'arrêter et sauver Silmeria. Elle demande à l'équipe s'ils servent Hrist, à laquelle l'ainée des soeurs Valkyries lui répond qu'ils ont joint leur force pour sauver Silmeria. Cela invite Lenneth à sourire, et dit que dans ce cas, ils vont bien s'entendre. Elle rejoint ensuite l'équipe. Pendant leur expédition dans cette tour, l'équipe traverse de nombreux domaines différents, tous uniques en apparence. Ils ontthumb|Alicia et Silmeria fini par trouver deux êtres : les Homunculus Lezard et Silmeria. Les deux homoncules vaincus, Alicia retrouve l'âme de Silmeria, et la réincarne. Silmeria se joint à l'équipe, et ils continuent leur expédition pour atteindre le sommet de cet Arbre-Monde. Lezard attend Alicia, Rufus, Hrist, Arngrim, Brahms, Lenneth et Silmeria au sommet de sa tour. Ils se battent contre lui, puis le défait. Lezard lance ensuite le Rite Souverain sur les trois Valkyries. Brahms attaque Lezard, mais il passe à travers lui. Lezard approchent les Valkyries, et prend avec lui Lenneth, laissant les âmes de Hrist et Silmeria flottées à l'air libre. Brahms les cristallisent, la plateforme s'effondrant, l'équipe tombe du sommet. Brahms décrit un plan : un d'entre eux va fusionner avec les âmes des trois Valkyries et devenir un être assez puissant pour défier Lezard. Le seul inconvénient est que le vaisseau d'accueil se détériorera très rapidement et son âme fusionnera également avec la Valkyrie, entraînant sa disparition totale. Brahms lui-même se porte volontaire, mais Alicia se propose également. Elle dit que sans Silmeria, elle se sent vide, et cherche désespérément à être à nouveau ensemble. Rufus rejette cette idée, mais Alicia reste inflexible, elle le fera. Il est décidé avant de combattre Lezard, de récupérer l'âme de Lenneth afin que la fusion soit complète. thumb|left|Alicia commençant la fusionDans la salle au sommet de la tour, Lezard flottant autour de Lenneth cristalisée, jubile. Il vise à fusionner avec elle pour devenir Seigneur de la Création, et d'être avec elle pour toujours. L'équipe tente alors de détruire le cristal, afin de communiquer avec l'âme de Lenneth. Brahms brise les cristaux des âmes de Hrist et Silmeria, Alicia fusionne avec elles. Les Valkyries expliquent le cycle des Valkyries et Silmeria lui dit qu'elle est fière d'elle. Sur ce, Valkyrie est formée. Lezard est furieux de cela, comme «sa» Lenneth a été prise. Le champ de bataille se transforme en poussières magiques, et il s'ensuit une bataille féroce. Valkyrie bat Lezard, mais avant sa mort, il réussit à la poignarder avec Gungnir. Il paie alors de son âme pour tous les dégâts qu'il a causé. Mais Valkyrie commence à disparaître également, Rufus la regarde, et Valkyrie embrasse sa bague, montrant qu'Alicia vit toujours et se soucie de Rufus. Elle s'efface avec Lezard. A la base de la Tour, Rufus dit qu'il va revenir à Asgard pour prendre le rôle d'Odin, peu importe ce que "Freya dira" pour réaliser le futur qu'Alicia voulait. Brahms demande à Arngrim de devenir le gardien de l'Orbe du Dragon, et se laisse mourir dans le monde de Lezard comme ici, il est humain. Arngrim et Rufus quittent les ruines de la Tour, et Brahms meurt .thumb|Alicia réincarnée Des années plus tard , Rufus se promène dans le village de Coriander. Un jeune fille ressemblant à Alicia est aperçue, ce qui suggère qu'elle ait été réincarnée. Si Valkyrie n'a pas été utilisée dans le combat final contre Lezard, un jeune garçon ressemblant à Lezard sera également aperçu. Fin du Spoil... Combat Alicia est une excellente épéiste légère ayant des attaques uniques, et des statistiques intéressantes. Elle est toujours dans votre équipe au cours du jeu, à l'exception du combat final. Elle commence la lutte contre les Dieux au niveau 1 et équipée d'une épée longue et de la robe d'Alicia. C'est un personnage que l'on peut utiliser et doit utiliser, car il y a un passage où elle peut se retrouver seule. Elle sera disponible pendant toute la partie sauf lors du combat final où elle sera remplacée par Valkyrie. Attaques *Fil tranchant thumb|260px *Acte impérieux *Mirage perçant *Balayage circulaire *Coup croisés *Tri-croisade *Impact brutal *Vent spectral *Spirale perçante *Fil du ciel *Vent sanglant (Portes Divine) Magie *Guérison *Normaliser *Invocation de la Plume Tolérances élémentaires Soul Crush Alicia utilise le Nibelung Valesti de niveau 1 avant de se battre contre Odin dans Yggdrasil. Elle dira "Now is the time!" avant de l'utiliser. Après qu'Odin soit battu, elle utilisera le Nibelung Valesti de niveau 2 et elle dira désormais "Gather! Crushing! Ice!" et émettra une lumière blanche avant de l'exécuter. Valkyrie Profile : Lenneth Alicia est également présente dans une cinématique du jeu Valkyrie Profile: Lenneth seulement. On la voit au moment de l'exécution de son père, le Roi Barbarossa de Dipan, lorsque Lenneth utilise la Machine Temporelle sans le faire exprès. Sans l'intervention de Lezard dans Valkyrie Profile 2: Silmeria, Alicia serait tuée sûrement par Odin au sommet d'Yggdrasil. thumb|left|Alicia VPL Etymologie Alicia est un dérivé espagnol du nom français "Alice". Il signifie "noblesse". Celui-ci est d'ailleurs un dérivé d'un nom féminin d'origine germanique, découlant de l'expression adal ( noble ) et Heid (Type ) . Cela signifie donc quelque chose de semblable à « d'ascendance noble ", qui est un nom digne d'une princesse. Divers *Il est possible de dire quand Silmeria prend le contrôle du corps d'Alicia grâce à ses yeux. Ils deviennent plus étroits et plus sévères lorsque Silmeria le contrôle. *Alicia change ses citations de combat dans le chapître 4 pour montrer sa nouvelle assurance. *Il n'est jamais expliqué comment Alicia, Dylan et Rufus ont réussi à s'échapper du château Dipan après leur première visite dans la séquence d'origine des événements historiques, comme Lezard n'était pas là pour les téléporter hors du Palais. *Il n'est également jamais expliqué comment Alicia conserve le pouvoir de matérialisation ou de tir de photons après avoir été séparée de Silmeria. *Elle est aussi par ce biais, la seule humaine de toute la série de Valkyrie Profile à maitriser le Nibelung Valesti comme Soul Crush. *Il est communément admis que Alicia et Rufus sont morts au cours de la confrontation avec Odin dans la séquence d'origine des événements historiques . *Le corps d'Alicia comme la taille ou les hanches par exemple, est le thème de moquerie dans les cinématiques des Niches de Chiens dans la Porte Divine. *Alicia apparaît brièvement dans la cinématique de synthèse de l'exécution de Barbarossa dans ''Valkyrie Profile: Lenneth''. Toutefois, elle est montrée entrain de courir et de se frayer un chemin à travers la foule plutôt que de faire une entrée comme elle le fait dans ''Valkyrie Profile 2: Silmeria''. Cela peut être une erreur de continuité, ou tout simplement une différence due aux écarts de calendrier entre les deux jeux . Galerie Alicia dans le jeu.jpg Alicia 2.jpg|Alicia Artwork 2 Alicia 3.jpg Alicia, Solde.jpg Illust1024-768.jpg Valkyrie51280.jpg Alicia échappant à Hrist.jpg|Alicia échappant à Hrist Alicia Introduction.jpg Valhalla, Alicia et Rufus.jpg|Alicia et Rufus au Valhalla Catégorie:Femmes Catégorie:Personnages Catégorie:VPLenneth Perso. Catégorie:VP2Silmeria Perso. Catégorie:Maison de Dipan